Find it for Memory
by maggiestarjump
Summary: When A hooded figure banishes the Gods and starts there worlds over, the Gods and Goddess DO start over at a school. With Memory Lost they each have a change of personality. Such as Ares is NOT a crybaby, and Hades hates persephone!
1. Chapter 1

**The hooded figure swept threw the hallways, servants ran out of his path there faces in horror at what they saw before they fell down and just disappeared. The figure burst through the throne room where the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus sat. Zeus came a minute later from the bedroom. Where he was no doubt having "playtime" with a nymph. He seemed rushed but Aphrodite snapped her fingers and he was back to his glorious self. With his golden cape flowing behind him he sat on the throne. The figure then spoke the voice Zeus had hated since he heard it. "Well you have certainly not changed from the Crap you are." The figure said. Zeus's face went slack with anger. Hera no doubt feeling happy for his punishment because of what happened with the nymph smirked, but then scowled from what the figure then said about HER. "ahhh Hera, you little bitch haven't changed much either. Although you seem more Jealous of the many encounters Zeus has had hopping from bed to bed." Demeter rose annoyed nobody else was doing anything. But, she was probally just doing it because the figure was standing on a flower. The figure was not done though, "Demeter, when I am done your stupid plants shall die and fall like you." He went on commenting on each of them about how Aphrodite should make better use of her ass and they should go into another room. How Ares was a stupid baby from the cuts he got, and Hepheastus's little ugly Bitchey face, and Athena how she was a smart alleck. He had gotten information on each from Gaea. He then whispered a chant**

"I αναγκάσει αυτούς τους θεούς για να πάει κάτω στη Γη και να χάσει τις αναμνήσεις τους"

**Then the Gods left fell down dead to be exact. Kronos lifted his hood down and laughed and Gaea submerged. She then whispered "Know you shall share the same fate because you betrayed me last time" then she smirked "And maybe you shall use Aphrodite's Ass for your own." **

"I αναγκάσει αυτούς τους θεούς για να πάει κάτω στη Γη και να χάσει τις αναμνήσεις τους'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I will put parenthesis next to some of the Gods so you know who is who. They actually don't say it in the list. If I don't put a prenthesey they are NOT Gods!**

Aphrodite POV

Phe Stuarts alarm clock went of at 4:00 in the morning

**BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZ **

I looked up with red eyes and glared at it, challenging it to buzz again.

**BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZ**

I sighed I needed my beauty sleep, why do I have to get up SOOO early for school!

I turned my alarm of and flopped back on my pillow. Then I shot upright

"SCHOOL!" I jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser. I went threw all my clothes and finally decided on an outfit. I had chosen a cute tank top that was sky blue, matching my eyes. I got a see threw long sleeve shirt that flowed softly. I got a short black skirt and black leather boots. I decided between bra or no bra. I chose NO bra, it made me more appealing. I charged to the bathroom and put my clothes on. I got a shiny hot pink lipstick, black mascara, blush, black eyeliner, and grabbed my blue earings. Then I ran out and unplugged my phone and grabbed my lunch money and cute shiny purse. I raced downstairs in 40 minutes. My family's cook was already cooking my favorite breakfast. I also got a _chocolate de pain. _After I finished eating and got my bag for school. Just on time I ran outside and as Charlie opened the door to our family limo, I started getting the 1ST day of school jitters. I was a new student starting at 

**HOPKINS PRIVATE SCHOOL FOR GIRLS AND BOYS**

I grabbed my phone as a buzzing came from it. It was a message from the school.

**Dear New Students,**

**Please report to the Office after you have gotten to school. You shall receive all of the information needed, and questions answered. Here is the list of other new students needed to report to the office.**

**Diana Fields (Demeter)**

**Athena Rosenburg (Athena)**

**Oliver Carr**

**Howard Perry (Hephastus)**

**Abby Main**

**Tessa Fang**

**Peter Foster **

**Harry Black (Hades)**

**Pheme Stuarts (Aphrodite)**

The limo pulled in front of a Regal looking school. Charlie came around and opened up the door. A bunch of kids stared at the limo as it pulled in. As a group of boys passed, A bunch of guys mouths actually dropped open. But, used to the attention I smiled at winked at them. Then I got out of the limo and walked my super model walk to the office. As I came in front of a door that had the word

**OFFICE**

Written on it, I stopped and took a breath. Without giving my mind a chance to be scared, I opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Black (Hades) POV

I looked around the meeting room. I was sitting in the corner of the room when a really pretty girl cam in. Some how I kept my jaw from dropping. Her outfit was JUST below the school dress code. I looked at her long legs, and my eyes stopped at the skirt for a while. I kept looking up and then we connected eyes. Her eyes were so blue it was unnatural. Then, she came over and sat on the seat next to me. She smiled and introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Pheme Stuarts, but people usually call me Phe." I usually scowled and looked away, but I couldn't stop a grin breaking out. "Hi, my name is Harry Black, but you can call me Harry." She tilted her head and thought. "You reminded me for some reason as the greek god Hades." I stared into her eyes for a moment. "You can call me Hades if you want," I whispered. She winked an said "Hades it is then." We continued to chatter for a few minutes before a strict looking woman with a black skirt, shirt, black suit shirt, and black high heels came in. Her hair was in a small bun, and she looked every bit the regal principal. I heard she had a daughter named Persephone, who was one of the "popular kids."

She then spoke in a sharp voice the words I have never forgotten.

" Hello students." She paused for a few seconds. " My name is Principal Hopkins, and welcome to your first year here." "I am about to hand out your locker combinations, don't lose them."

She handed out a slip of paper to each of us. I stared at mine and quickly memorized it.

**9-15-23**

She then glanced at the clock and handed out some more papers with our class schedules. I then glanced at the clock. It read 7:30. I had another half hour. I put my eyes back on her while she continued to speak.

" **I suspect you have no questions so go if your done."**

All of the students except 2 raced out to go to there lockers. I found my locker and grabbed the supplies I had brought. I had black wallpaper, whiteboard, and clock.

After I finished it was time to head to class. I stood in front of the door of my first class. I took a breath and not letting my mind get scared I opened the door.


End file.
